forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luskan
14,173 in 1372 DR | races = Mostly humans | religions = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = | page = }} Luskan, also known as the City of Sails, was a port city at the mouth of the River Mirar on the Sword Coast North. It is considered by most to be the furthest reach of civilization. The Spine of the World Mountains, which mark what most believe to be the end of the known world (in spite of the presence of Ten Towns in Icewind Dale), are just a few miles north of the city. People or things (usually in reference to evil plots) from Luskan are known as Luskanite. Geography As of 1370 DR, the city was split into northern and southern halves by the River Mirar, and these were connected by the bridges Dalath's Span, Harbor Cross, and the Upstream Span. Northern bank The northern section was walled and was almost entirely made up of warehouses. The Mirabar District (also known as the Mirabar Shield) was a fortified compound operated by the merchants of Mirabar, and contained the Throat, the city's main water tower, which was situated in a grazing area for sheep and heavily guarded. The docks on the northern bank consisted of Whitesails Harbor, used exclusively for the Luskan navy, and the unprotected Open Shore, which was situated outside the city walls and was the only place foreign shipping could dock. The Red Dragon Trading Post, Luskan's most successful overland trading company as of 1370 DR, was situated on the northern bank, as was the North Gate, the portal between the northern and southern banks. Southern bank As of 1370 DR, the southern bank consisted of a heavily fortified inner section surrounded by caravan compounds. The main portion of the city was on this side of the bank, and the southern wall was semicircular, with over a dozen towers. The two towers flanking the South Gate were named the Twin Teeth. Places of interest Host Tower of the Arcane The Host Tower of the Arcane was the site of real power in the city until shortly before the Spellplague. Arklem Greeth presided over around 130 mages in this 4-spired tower. While delegating laws to the High Captains, the arcanists within partook in their studies and bouts of infighting. The Cutlass The Cutlass was one of the busiest taverns in the city, a haven for the crews of the pirate ships that docked in the harbour as well as the escorts whom they spend their share of the booty on. The famed Barbarian Wulfgar spent some time working here as a bouncer. Seven Sails Inn The Seven Sails Inn was an establishment where one could actually get some sleep. However, it was also a place closely watched by the Arcane Brotherhood. Ruins of Illusk Some of the ruins of the city that Luskan was built atop of still existed until quite recently. Most folks stayed away from the ruins as wandering undead, restless spirits of Illusk, were known to prey on the drunks and adventurers who got too close to the hidden passageways to the old city. Outlook Sammereza Sulphontis said that traders in Luskan "always wear furs, haughty expressions, and ready swords." Luskanite traders are always alert and well-armed. Government As of 1372 DR, the city was officially ruled by the five High Captains: Taerl, Baram, Kurth, Suljack and Rethnor, all former pirate lords. The true power in the city resided with the Arcane Brotherhood. They encouraged the harassment of the trading routes of small cities such as Mirabar, Neverwinter, and Ruathym, and made sure to avoid conflict with Waterdeep's and Amn's because they were too powerful. The Arcane Brotherhood also encouraged local traders to treat travelers with disdain and suspicion, due to the possibility that they may be spies for their enemies, often sending low-level agents to follow strangers personally. Luskan was rumoured to be allied with the Zhentarim but no evidence of this was ever presented. Conflict Luskan had a history of waging war against lesser naval powers, and defeated Ruathym (not for the first time) in 1361 DR. It withdrew when faced with war against the Lords' Alliance. Luskan has previously been defeated by Gundarlun, Lantan, Mintarn, Orlumbor and Tuern. The conflict against Lantan was disastrous enough that inhabitants of Luskan did not even acknowledge its happening. Inland, Luskan would attack Mirabar and the tribes of Uthgardt in order to keep them submissive. Militia As of 1370 DR, Luskan had an army of 300 spearmen and a navy of 19 dragonships. The dragonships were each armed with 70 archers. Piracy While not at war, Luskan ships of war carried out independent piracy against shipping destined for other ports, with the aim of increasing trade with Luskan. While this contravened Luskan law as of 1370 DR, the pirates were actually supplied and directed by the high captains themselves. Trade As of 1370 DR, Luskan was the main shipyard for Mirabar. Trade with such places as Amn and Calimshan was carried out on the neutral ground offshore from Mintarn because it was not desirable to be associated with Luskan. As of 1370 DR, the city's market only allowed stalls by permit. These were only given to Luskan companies, and those outsiders who were closely watched. The main offerings at the market were fresh goods, firewood and trinkets. History ]] Built on the ruins of the ancient and magical orcish city of Illusk, Luskan is a port town frequented by pirates, thieves and other disreputable folk interested in money. Although life within its walls was dangerous, Luskan was a very lucrative city. Pirates brought in their goods to be sold to the black market, northern traders frequented the place as a rest stop on their way to the Ten Towns during the warmer months, ready to buy exotic scrimshander ornaments, several taverns traded in ale and other spirits, the drugs and slave trades were rife (although obviously sublimated) and information brokers and prostitutes plyed their trade during the night-time. There was a period in Luskan's history during which dwarves from Mirabar would paint Luskan sheep different colours in acts of defiance, but as of 1370 DR this practice had ended after savage reprisals from the Luskanites. In the autumn of 1376 DR Luskan was attacked by an army of mercenaries led by Lord Brambleberry of Waterdeep and aided by the famous Captain Deudermont. The attack destroyed the Hosttower and the grateful populace installed Deudermont as their governor. Although he tried to rebuild as many homes as possible before winter set in, supplies were scarce and most food came via Ship Rethnor in the form of a strange tangy meat and edible fungus. People were being murdered every day for this food and those who weren't prepared to kill for it, starved. When supplies from Waterdeep were sent to aid Deudermont's new city the land caravans were attacked by bandits paid for by Ship Rethnor and the fleet of trading ships that was supposed to dock was attacked by Arklem Greeth, who had (unknown to all) survived the Hosttower's destruction. Barely any of the supplies arrived and then Kensidan had Suljack murdered, which sparked off a street war among the hungry masses and guards who had been bribed by Ships Rethnor and Kurth. At the same time Arklem Greeth attacked the Sea Sprite. When Deudermont's corpse was found, it was all over. The survivors fled the city, leaving the four remaining captains to rule over the place, though Kensidan and Kurth would dominate Baram and Taerl. Luskan would become a free port. A place of trade where absolutely no questions would ever be asked. Unknown to most, a lot of the resources and intelligence that led to this outcome were provided by Bregan D'aerthe who, once more led by Jarlaxle wanted to share in the profits the free port would hopefully produce. In the years after the Spellplague, Luskan fell into ruin. Over the next century, the rulership of the city changed from hand to claw to hand so many times that it would be nigh-impossible to document them in any kind of detail. The result is a mockery of a true city. Most buildings are ruined, murderers and demon-worshipers roam the streets freely, plying their trade in broad daylight. Wretched tribes of goblins and kobolds skulk in the shadows and the fetid bog that was once the estuary of the River Mirar is infested with aquatic horrors. The place has become a haven for escaped criminals who, while escaping punishment for their crimes will likely die on the end of a psycopath's blade or a monster's claw. References Further reading * * * * The Luskan Portal, portal of The Moonstars * * * * * de:Luskan Category:Large cities Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Ruined settlements Category:Settlements on the Sword Coast North Category:Settlements in Northwest Faerûn